


red

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One part is a little gore-ish but it's not that bad i think, Vampires, seungmin is not a good guy in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Fear; it's what Jisung feels at the moment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	red

**Author's Note:**

> @scbistg and i wanted to do flash fics with vampires and skz's side effect as the prompts, so here's my version of it hahah. This is short and writing is a bit rushed and cringey cause i wrote all of this while at work (don't try this, kids). If you're reading this, it's not too late to click X 😂 if you're still going to read it anyway, then, thank you i guess and hope you'll like it 😳

Fear; it's what Jisung feels at the moment.

He knew from the day Chan stepped into their castle with a newly turned vampire following closely behind him, it was a bad idea. Bad because Chan clearly did not think it over when bringing the young vampire - Seungmin- in, did not think properly when he had let Seungmin feed directly from him, because now. Now, Seungmin's behaviour and emotions are out of control from his newly gained power, feeding from his own kind and killing them all in the process. Now, Seungmin has Chan in his hands and Jisung is so, so  _ scared _ .

“Let him go, Seungmin,” Changbin growls. By the slight tremble in his voice, Jisung knows he’s scared, too. How could he not, when their creator, their sire, the brother they bonded with is in danger of being killed by his own pact member like this?

“Why are you doing this to your own kind?!” Minho demands. If Jisung and Changbin are scared that Chan would get hurt, then Minho is fucking  _ terrified _ , because unlike Jisung and Changbin, Minho is intimately bonded to Chan. Mates.

“My  _ own _ kind?” Seungmin raises an eyebrow up, eyes glowing red and hand grabbing the back of Chan’s collar, who is kneeled down on the ground, weak and dazed from whatever drug Seungmin poisoned him with. Realistically, they all are stronger than Seungmin and can take him down together considering the fact that Seungmin is just a new vampire, but with him taking Chan as hostage, none of them dared to move a muscle. “I  _ never _ wanted to be a part of  _ this,”  _ Seungmin says, voice so venomous and cold, it sends shivers down Jisung’s spine.

“Then  _ leave!”  _ Minho screams. “No one’s stopping you!”

“Leave? And then what?” Seungmin raises his voice, too. “It’s not like I can go back to my old life. Chan…Chan took me away from all of that. From the things and people I love. And for what? To fight a battle that isn't mine to begin with!” Seungmin looks sad for a bit, but the feeling’s gone as quickly as it came. It’s terrifying what anger and hatred could do to you. “He has to pay for it.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Jisung finally opens his mouth to say something. “Killing him, killing us all won’t make any difference. You won’t be able to go back either way.”

“Who says I’m going back?” Seungmin smiles. It’s sinister, scary, and nothing like the Seungmin they have grown to know the past few months. “Who says I’m killing you all?”

“Then let him go,” Minho interrupts again. There’s hope and desperation in his voice. From the corner of Jisung’s eyes, he sees Jeongin curling into himself at the other end of the room. Jisung can feel how scared Jeongin is, knows that it’s probably overwhelming for him to feel the terror from everyone else as well from the bond they share in the pact. Felix pulls Jeongin into his arms, with Hyunjin standing in front of them both in a protective stance. Jisung is glad they have each other at that moment, because there’s no way Jisung could move without alerting Seungmin and making him hurt Chan in the process.

“Funny,” Seungmin laughs without humor. “Hey Chan,” Seungmin lifts Chan up from the floor without much effort, his eyes glaring at the rest of them. “Are you hearing this?” Chan blinks, his fleeting gaze meeting the rest of his pact’s. Jisung has never seen Chan so weak and helpless before. Perhaps, they underestimated how powerful Seungmin could get. He was always so quick to learn, too smart for his own good, and maybe it’s their own fault for allowing Seungmin to turn into the monster that he is now. “You stripped me of my happiness. Now, look at them. I’m stripping  _ them  _ off their happiness.”

“What-”

“They’ll be unhappy for eternity, Chan. And it’s all going to be your fault.” That seems to alert Chan, his eyes widening and looking at them in panic. Jisung doesn’t know whose fear it is that he’s feeling, but it only multiplies when Seungmin’s hand goes straight into Chan’s chest, the bones cracking sickeningly loud and then there’s excruciating pain when Seungmin pulls Chan’s heart out, painful enough to make Jisung falls on his knees. There’s immediate emptiness in Jisung’s chest, a hollow, dreadful feeling flowing in his veins and it takes him a few minutes to realize he’s screaming, and he’s not screaming alone. Jisung watches in horror as Seungmin drops Chan’s lifeless body, and it falls on the ground with a loud thud.

Jisung chokes on nothing, the pain worsening with every second that passes by. Changbin and especially Minho are not doing any better either, while the younglings…

“Fuck,” Jisung’s eyes widens in horror when he sees Seungmin making his way towards Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin. “Fuck, Kim Seungmin!” Jisung screams, fighting the pain and agony of losing a brother and shakily getting on his feet to get to the younglings before Seungmin does. “Don’t you fucking dare!” he rages, because fuck, Seungmin is so fucking low for attacking the younglings when Jisung, Changbin and Minho are not in a good condition to be protecting them like this.

Seungmin’s smirk as his hands grab Felix and Hyunjin by their throat is the last thing Jisung sees before rage consumes him completely, and then all he sees is red, red,  _ red _ .


End file.
